


Aduentes Fortuna Juvat (Fortune favours the bold)

by neela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge 2016, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neela/pseuds/neela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2015/2016 challenge. You can find the fantastic fic "Survive by Forgetting" by xfirefly9x and Solaris242 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6772273">here.</a></p><p>Medium(s): Photo manipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aduentes Fortuna Juvat (Fortune favours the bold)

 

**PREVIEW:**

**FULL SIZE IMAGE:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dreigiau/8508362/19005/19005_original.jpg)

**EXTRA ART:**


End file.
